Digimon: digital idiots
by Adam 01
Summary: Ed edd n eddy and digimon belong to thier rightful owners. No spoilers.


Ed Edd N Eddy and Digimon belong to who ever owns them. Begin!

Oh yeah, the Eds are 16( Ed is 17)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

it was a warm summer day. The trees were swaying in the wind, a slight breeze, blowing to the south, and all the children were playing and laughing to their hearts content...

well, not all of them...

there were three children, all of differing height, sitting in a circle.

" there has to be something to do."' Eddy said. Eddy was the smallest( just below double d)but he was the fastest, and the most street smart member of the Eds. He was wearing his usual attire, only now with a leather jacket.

" well, unless we found a way to befriend the children of the cul-de-sac, there isn't anything I can plausibly create or do.", double d said. Double d was the second tallest of the group, the weakest, and also the smartest member of the eds. He was wearing his usual attire, except for his New York Yankees baseball cap.

" let's fly to the moon!", ed said. Ed was the tallest of the eds. He was also the dumbest and the strongest. He was wearing his usual attire, except that he wasn't wearing his jacket.

"How about we not do that?", double d said. " okay.", Ed said.

"Man, it's hot!", eddy said whilst fanning himself with his hand." Maybe if you took off your jacket-" double d tried to point out before he was interrupted be eddy." Like I'm gonna take off my sweet ass jacket!" Eddy yelled in protest. Double d sighed and went back to being silent.

_Eddy's thoughts:_

_Come on, there has to be something I can do._

_Stand up? No._

_Walk around? No._

_Well, I'm out of ideas._

_End of thoughts._

As eddy began to adjust himself in a better position, he saw a green peace of paper, which to anyone else wouldn't be much, but to him, it was a diamond: a dollar.

"Dollar.", eddy said.

"What?", double d said, but only after a second of thinking, he realized what was happening." Don't even think about it."

"DOLLAR."

"Ed, stop him!", double said." Okie dokie, double d!", Ed said, not truly knowing the weight of the situation." Allie oop!", but before he and double d could stop him, eddy let a single word out, a word that rolled like lightning.

"**DOLLAR!"**

And like that, he was off, leaving double d on the ground, and ed on top of him. "Ed, if you could be so kind, COULD YOU GET THE BLAZES OFF OF ME!", double d yelled." Oh.", Ed said before getting up." Quick, after him!" Double d yelled, as they gave chase.

Eddy

Eddy was running around the whole cul-de-sac, trying to get that treasure that is a dollar. Soon enough, it went into the forest. He didn't hesitate for a second. The more He chased, the deeper He went into the forest, until the trees blacked out the sun, but He still ran. That is, until He ran into a tree." Man! What was that?" Eddy asked. He then felt something fall on his head. He took it and felt it. "Wait, are these goggles? They seem a little big... might as well see if it fits." I then put it on, and somehow I could see the place if there was light."what?", Eddy said. "meh, if it helps, I'll use it."

1 hour later...

"This is just great, first I lose the dollar, NOW I'm lost in a forest!", eddy said. Having searched the forest for an hour( or god knows how long) with no success, he decided to sit down and take a break.

He then heard his stomach growl." Well, I'm hungry. Time to find some grub.", eddy said. His first idea was to climb the trees to look for fruit. It's better than broccoli. And so eddy climbed up and found an apple. Happy that he found food, eddy took a big bite out of it, but immediately spit it out. Instead of tasting like an apple, it tasted like metal." Yuck! Why does the author always try to have everything make me sick!?", eddy yelled. Eddy then looked at the apple, and, saw that the inside of it was a humongous amount of 1s and 0s." What the-", eddy would've said, before hearing a familiar voice." Eddy! Where are you eddy!", double said. He couldn't believe it. Both ed and double d had gotten this far in the darkness . He decided to just to ignore that and run over to his friends, happy to see them.

as I walked closer and closer to them, the more and more a feeling of dread came over, as if I know something bad was going to happen. And something did happen. Winds as strong as wind tunnels hit me at full force, throwing me back a few feet, and started to stumble violently. I barely noticed trees being uprooted to reveal a sky made of 1's and 0's.

I soon stopped tumbling, but I soon saw what I was being dragged to. it was orb, around my size, it was the color black, and it had a faint red glow on it. I soon realized it wasn't wind, but a suction that lead to that orb, and I didn't want to know what would've happened if I touched it.

I tried to escape, but the more I resisted, the more the wind blew, and the more closer I got to the orb. after about 5 minutes worth of this, I was nearly inches from the orb, I was tired and about ready to give up. that's when two old friends grabbed me and pulled me to a tree.

"double d! ed! where've ya been!?"

"**Trying to find you, you short brained idiot!**"

"What was that for!?"

"**For getting us in this whole bloody mess!**"

"how would I know THIS would happen!?"

"can I say something?"

"NO!", said both double d and eddy in unison. while double and eddy where bickering, had noticed one thing; the roots of the tree were coming out.

" um. guys?"

they were still bickering.

"guys."

still bickering

"(groans), why do I always have to do this? GUYS!"

"WHAT!"

"the tree!"

both eddy and double d looked down to see that most of the tree has been uprooted, now getting closer by the second. and right before the tree flied into the orb, all three could say one last thing

"shit."

**_to be continued..._**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you bastards are happy.


End file.
